


snowed in

by shinoujii



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoujii/pseuds/shinoujii
Summary: in which shin doesn't let the weather get in the way of his date with toma
Relationships: Shin/Toma (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	snowed in

Snow fell from the sky mercilessly, coating everything in its path in a thick blanket of white. It was still the early hours of the morning, but the streets and cars and houses were all already buried several inches under the blizzard.  _ What poor luck. _

Toma looked out the window with a sigh, scratching the back of his head. “Snowed in, huh?” He stepped away, letting the curtain fall back into place. “Guess I should text Shin…”

It’s a shame. The two of them had made plans to have breakfast together today, but now it didn’t seem like it was possible. Nobody would risk traveling out in  _ that _ weather… right?

“That idiot might…” Panic suddenly arose in Toma’s chest as he hastily grabbed his phone and searched for Shin in his contacts. He immediately dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

“Good morning.” Shin’s voice was as nonchalant as usual, but the wind blowing into his phone’s mic was a dead giveaway of what he was doing.

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in a stressed manner. “Shin, please tell me you are  _ not _ walking here in the middle of this weather…”

“Mm…” You could just hear the smirk in his tone. It pissed Toma off. “There’s no point in asking when you already know the answer.”

“You’re going to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you at least close?” Toma sighed as he entered his kitchen, preparing hot chocolate for Shin to drink to try to warm himself up with whenever he got here. “Should I come get you?”

The icy wind bit into his cheeks, causing them to turn bright red as his body shivered against his will. Honestly? Shin  _ was  _ freezing and maybe only regretted going out in this snow  _ a little,  _ but it was too late to turn back now. “I’m almost there. Don’t bother.”

“You’re so careless.” He sat the hot chocolate down on the table as he trailed back to his room to grab some blankets.

“I wanted to see you.”

How could he argue with that? Though, he couldn’t quite tell if Shin was just trying to tease him or actually be sweet. Probably a little bit of both.

“Cute.” Was the only thing he could manage to reply with.

“Open the door.”

Toma threw his phone down on his bed and rushed over to his door to open it. There in front of him stood a bundled up, very cold looking Shin. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were crimson. He looked adorable.

“Stop gawking and let me in; it’s freezing.”

Toma moved aside to give Shin room to step in before shutting the door behind him. “Look at me.”

Shin turned back around to face the blonde with an oblivious expression. “Wha--”

Before he could even get his sentence out, Toma tugged him forward by the ends of his scarf and kissed his lips. Warmness spread throughout both of their faces as Toma pulled away. “I’m glad you made it here safely. There’s hot chocolate for you on the table.”

Shin looked away in a poor attempt to hide his blush. “Thanks…” He shrugged off his coat and scarf, leaving it by the door as he sat in the floor by the heater and drank the hot chocolate.

Toma grabbed the blankets off the bed and carefully placed one of them over Shin’s shoulders before sitting down beside him and wrapping the extra one around the both of them. He put his arm around the brunette’s waist as he leaned his head against his shoulder, “You wanted to have breakfast together  _ that _ bad, huh?”

“Not particularly...” He sat his cup back down on the table as he leaned his head gently atop Toma’s. “Like I said, I just wanted to see you.”

Toma couldn’t help but smile at that. He pulled Shin closer to him as the two of them continued to sit there like that in silence, simply enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence. It was peaceful.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short and simple i don't really have many ideas for stuff with shin and toma i kinda just wrote this on a whim :') hopefully it was still enjoyable!!


End file.
